callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M8A7
: The M8A7 is a burst fire assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Specifications *Ammo: 7.62x35mm *Length: 860mm *Weight: 5.59kg *Barrel: 480mm *Production Years: 2055 - Present *Country of Origin: Belgium Multiplayer The M8A7 can be unlocked at level 55, costing one unlock token. It is the final assault rifle as well as the final weapon unlocked overall. It is a four round burst assault rifle with a high fire rate. It is a four shot kill out to 37.5 meters, after which it will decrease to five, meaning two bursts will be required to kill at long ranges. It has a headshot damage multiplier of 1.1x, which will not decrease shots to kill against a non-damaged enemy at any range. The M8A7 has one of the faster times to kill in the game due to its very high fire rate, sporting a burst RPM of 1000 which can be increased to 1111 RPM with the Rapid Fire attachment. It has a burst delay of 166ms, allowing for quick follow-up bursts. Unlike the XR-2, Pharo, and 48 Dredge, however, the M8A7 will not automatically cycle bursts if the player holds down the trigger. The weapon's recoil is almost entirely vertical, meaning that the High Caliber attachment can be very useful on the M8A7. The nature of the weapon's recoil will kick the player's sights up towards the head, allowing for one less shot to kill at all ranges should any shot in the burst be a headshot. Equipping the Long Barrel attachment, like on all other assault rifles except the KN-44, will double the M8A7's range, extending its four shot kill range to 75 meters; becuase the M8A7 is already a four round burst weapon, it's basically an instant kill weapon in nearly all cases, as most maps don't have sightlines over 50 meters. Attachments *Reflex (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 6) *High Caliber (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 11) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 12) *Thermal (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Fast Mag (unlocked at weapon level 14) *Extended Mags (unlocked at weapon level 15) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 16) *Long Barrel (unlocked at weapon level 17) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 18) Zombies The M8A7 can be found in all maps as a wall weapon for 1500 points, and as a weapon from the Mystery Box in Zetsubou No Shima. In Shadows of Evil, it can be found in the bridge area of the Waterfront District and outside of the Ruby Rabbit in the Canals District. In Der Eisendrache it can be found in the control room near Speed Cola. It is a very powerful and effective gun, especially for a wall weapon. Due to its four round burst fire, it manages ammo extremely well and one can go without a Max Ammo for a good three to four rounds. It also has high damage, staying a one burst kill to the head up to round 18 without Double Tap 2.0. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes The Unspeakable, gaining Extended Mags, with 48 rounds in the magazine and 480 in reserve. The ammo count is very high and can last many rounds without the need of buying ammo. The M8A7 also gains a higher damage profile, one burst killing the zombies up to the later 30 rounds with Double Tap 2.0. It is a very solid gun to have and the only downside is the burst fire nature, which is slightly slower to take out hordes, but helps reserve ammo. M8A7 vs The Unspeakable Gallery M8A7 BO3.png|The M8A7 in first person M8A7 Sights BO3.png|Aiming down the sights of the M8A7 M8A7 reload BO3.png|Reloading the M8A7 M8A7 Chambering BO3.png|Chambering a round into the M8A7 Trivia *The M8A7 shows various signs of wear on the carrying handle, the stock, and the magazine. *In the beta, the M8A7 was auto-burst. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles